Xarmia, the Fifteenth Member
by Zarathustra101
Summary: Who would've thought that an accident would prove to be helpful? I'm Maria, but I am now called Xarmia after I got attacked by heartless. I am now living a new life with the Organization. I want to recover my past even though I am slowly forgetting.


Z: Hello. Zarathustra101 here. This is a new story idea I've come up with. I hope everyone enjoys. My character, Xarmia is discovered and joins the organization. Her mentors are Demyx and Zexion.

Chapter 1

Arrival

Maria P.O.V

It is dark…too dark. I can't see anything. I can't feel anything. Is this what death feels like? I couldn't breathe. All I could do was reflect. Reflect on my life. Let me tell you a little about me. I have pale skin and silver hair that was extremely long. I was wearing a red and black checkered t-shit and was wearing black skinny jeans. I was also wearing black combat boots. My eyes are red. So anyway, my mom did warn me about the heartless. Why couldn't I just listen to her for once? Why am I so hard-headed? I heard the sound of water and paper turning. What is going on? I tried to muster up some energy so I could move. I suppose I shouldn't have even tried that. I tried to open my eyes. It worked! I squinted at first and then open them up all the way. I was in a dark town.

"Demyx, she's awake." A boy with slate colored hair said. He had turquoise eyes but his hair was covering the other one. He was sitting beside me looking bored and was also reading a thick book.

"Great!" the other boy whom I assumed was Demyx said. He had a blonde mullet hairdo and had green eyes. He was sitting on my other side and was holding water in his hands and making it twirl around in the air. They both were wearing black coats with silver zippers and chains.

"Hey, can you speak?" the slate haired boy asked. I nodded, unsure of what to say or do.

"Zexion should we explain?" Demyx asked.

"Yes. Okay, what's your name?" Zexion looked at me.

"M-my name is…Maria." I told them. I sat up. What about Hollow Bastion? "What happened to me? Where is my home? Where am I?" I was practically bombarding them with questions.

"We are in The World That Never Was. You were attacked by heartless. And as for your home, it has been taken over by heartless. We've dispatched some of our members to help take out some of them." Zexion said.

"What? No…way! W-what? What about my mother?" I asked.

"She…um well…" Demyx started. I stared at him. "She's somewhere in another world."

"She's alive, right?" I asked hopeful.

"Well, we can't promise that." Demyx told me. I sighed,

"Maria, let's go. You have to meet Xemnas and the rest of the Organization." Zexion told me. I nodded reluctantly. Well, what else could I possibly do? Demyx held his hand out and a dark portal like thing appeared. "Oh, by the way Maria, this is called a dark corridor. It is our primary mean of transportation." Zexion explained. He was still reading his book while he walked through. I hesitated.

"…" I stared at the corridor.

"Oh it'll be fine. Take my hand if you want." Demyx offered. I hesitated but took his hand. It was a comforting but friendly gesture.

"Thanks." I said softly. I was still nervous I guess but I walked through anyway. I closed my eyes and let Demyx guide me.

"Maria, open your eyes." I heard Zexion's voice. I did as he said and slowly opened them. I was face to face with a tan skinned man with tangerine eyes and spiky silver hair.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" I asked politely.

"I am Xemnas. Number I of this organization as well as the superior." Xemnas said. He had a way of talking that made you listen.

"Uh um…m-my name is uh…" I said. Why couldn't I think straight?"

"Maria. Her name is Maria." Zexion spoke up. He whispered to me, "Don't be ashamed. Everyone freezes up in front of Xemnas. Saïx was the only exception. Oh and Axel." He noticed my confused expression. "You'll meet them soon."

"Oh ok." I sighed. I faced Xemnas once again with my newfound courage.

"Yes my name is M-Maria." I told him.

"I see. And you're one of us." Xemnas said. "I suppose I should explain everything to you. Number VI and IX, Zexion and Demyx, you may sit down." Xemnas summoned two chairs behind me. He summoned me a chair as well and motioned for me to sit. I was sitting right in front of his desk. "So, Maria, first I'll tell you about what we are. We are nobodies."

"That's not really nice." I said.

"Nobody's are the term for people who lost their hearts. Everyone you meet here is a nobody. Saïx come in." Xemnas said. A man with an X shaped scar and blue hair walked in.

"Is this the new member? The others are in the meeting room and are waiting to meet her." Saïx said.

"Very well, lest they wait any longer. I must give her the symbols of membership." Xemnas turned to me and he stared at me. Golden letters appeared and they spelled my name. "Get ready to meet the new you." Xemnas said. The letters started spinning and then Xemnas added an X. The letters stopped spinning.

"Xarmia." I read.

"That is right. The new you. And here," Xemnas handed me a coat that resembles the coats he, Demyx, Zexion, and Saïx wore. I put it on quickly. "Saïx come on. Demyx, Zexion, bring Xarmia in."

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously. Zexion opened a dark corridor and I walked through it. I was on the floor in a white room. Demyx was on my left side and Zexion was on my right. I looked up and stared at Xemnas.

"This is number XV, Xarmia. She is our new member. I will introduce you to everyone. As you know, I am number I, Xemnas." Xemnas said.

"I'm Xigbar! I'm Number II! I love shooting things." Xigbar said. He had a long pony tail and an eye patch.

"I am Xaldin, number III" Xaldin said. He had a lot of dreadlocks.

"Heehee I'm Vexen, number IV. You can be my new victim uh I mean assistant." Vexen said. He had blonde hair that was combed out and creepy green eyes.

"…I'm Lexaeus, number V. I don't talk much." Lexaeus said. He had a buff and tough appearance with blue eyes and brown hair.

"You know me. I'm Zexion, number VI." Zexion said.

"I am Saïx. I am the second in command of the organization. I am number VII." Saïx said.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized? I'm number VIII. You and I are going to be good pals." Axel said. He had bright red spiky hair and had a scrawny appearance.

"You know me as well. I'm Demyx, number IX." Demyx said and patted me on the shoulder.

"I am Luxord, number X." Luxord said. He had blonde hair and a beard.

"I am Marluxia. Here is a flower for you beautiful." Marluxia snapped his fingers and a lily fell into my hands.

"T-thanks." I blushed.

"No problem beautiful. I am number XI. You can help me tend the gardens." Marluxia smiled. He had blue eyes and gorgeous pink hair.

"I'm Larxene, number XII. You and me are gonna be doing a lot of bonding. Xion too." Larxene said. I nodded. She had blonde hair and antennae like structures in it.

"I'm Roxas, number XIII and a keyblade wielder. Nice to meet you." Roxas said. He had blonde spiky hair and had blue eyes. He looked familiar.

"Nice to meet you too." I told him. He beamed.

"And I am Xion, number XIV. I also wield a keyblade. Nice to meet you." Xion said. She had short black hair and also had blue eyes. She also looked familiar.

"Likewise." I responded with a grin.

"Now you know all the members. Don't hesitate to ask anyone for help if you need it. Demyx and Zexion will be your mentors since you three are already acquainted." Xemnas said. "Dismissed. Demyx, Zexion, show her to her room. She's with Marluxia temporarily since his room has two beds and is quite large." Xemnas warped out. Marluxia stayed behind as all the others disappeared.

"Guys I'll take her, since she's rooming with me anyways." Marluxia said.

"Ok. We'll check up on you later." Zexion said. I nodded. Marluxia warped down to me and summoned a portal and we warped to his room. It was huge! It had flowers everywhere that added color to the bright white walls. Has anyone around here heard of color?

"Wow! It's beautiful!" I said in awe.

"Thank you. I hope you have a pleasant stay tonight." Marluxia said. I smiled.

"Thanks. I will." I said politely.

"So, did you find out your element and weapon yet?" Marluxia asked.

"No. What's yours?"

"I have a scythe and I have the power of flowers. Demyx has a sitar and wields water. Zexion has a lexicon, a type of book and has control over illusions." Marluxia explained.

"Roxas and Xion said they were keyblade wielders." I told him.

"Yes, they wield keyblades and have power over light." Marluxia flicked his hair and rose petals fell out.

"I'm excited to find my element and weapon now!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm…let's see." Marluxia snapped his fingers and Zexion appeared.

"Do not ever do that again. What do you want?" Zexion asked.

"Can you sniff out Xarmia's element?" Marluxia asked. Wait what? Sniff out?

"Sure." Zexion walked over to me and closed his eyes. After a moment or two, his eyes fluttered open. "Xarmia, your element is aura. I can't sniff out your weapon."

"Aura is my element? What is that?" I was confused.

"It basically means you can summon forms of energy. If you train hard enough you can become a master healer or have severely powerful attack or two." Zexion explained.

"Can you, Demyx, and Marluxia help me train tomorrow? I can't because I'm really tired." I said.

"Ok then. Marluxia will show you to the training room tomorrow. Have a nice rest Xarmia." Zexion said. He patted my head before teleporting out. It was just me and Marluxia in the big room.

"Which bed can I take?" I asked sleepily.

"The one on the left. Goodnight Xarmia." Marluxia smiled.

"Goodnight Marluxia." I said. I wandered over to the bed and then lied down. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Author's note: I chose Demyx and Zexion to be Xarmia's mentors because I needed a serious person and a happy person. Marluxia is going to play a main role as a really good friend. I'm gonna bring in Xion, Roxas, and Axel as Xarmia's good friends. I'll bring in Larxene too later. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how it was.


End file.
